


Oh, the power

by luciferschildhasrisen



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferschildhasrisen/pseuds/luciferschildhasrisen
Summary: Crystal is being a brat and Gigi has had enough. It's just smut people.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Oh, the power

**Author's Note:**

> Did anybody ask for a daddy kink fic?  
> No.  
> Did I write it anyway.  
> Yes.

"Crystal you know we shouldn't be going out, we're on lockdown!" Crystal had been positively losing her mind in lockdown. She was bored all day and she did a good job at reminding Gigi of her everlasting boredom. Gigi adored her boyfriend, but the whining was sending him up the wall.

"We can go to the park!" Crystal exclaimed, a hopeful look on her face.

"But I have to finish making this dress Crys" Gigi complained. Crystal loved the passion that her boyfriend had for drag, but he did wish that he got more attention. Gigi would tell you a different story however. The two queens had sex at least 5 times a day and Crystal was still not completely satisfied. She was content for about half an hour before she groaned about her boredom once again. 

"You could stop making the dress and come give me some loooove" Crystal offered. Gigi wasn't looking at her but she could tell that Crystal had a smirk on her pretty face. The younger queen was still tired from their session that morning, however it made sense that Crystal was already prepared to go again. She had a sex drive that couldn't be described as normal. She would fuck Gigi 15 times a day if she got her way.

"Crys, can you not wait another hour? I'll be done by then I promise". An hour. Okay Crystal could do that. No problem there.

~

15 minutes later

~

"Okay I think it's been an hour now!" Crystal cried out happily. Along with her incredible sex drive, Crystal also had no knowledge on how time worked.

"Baby it's been like 15 minutes, you need to calm down a little. Just watch TV or something." Crystal huffed and plonked herself down on their sofa. She threw her limbs about for a second, almost like she was having a tantrum. Gigi still didn't look up, aware that her boyfriend could be the world's biggest drama queen when she wanted to be. Crystal switched on the TV and stared at Gigi's back from where she was working on her dress. With her not facing Crystal, a few opportunities arose to cause some mischief.

"Laaaaa la la la laaaaaaaa" Crystal began singing too loud for Gigi's liking. Not to mention that Crystal's voice was definitely not the best.

"Crys, I will come over there and slap you and that's a promise" Gigi mumbled, no sign of a threat in her voice.

"Ohhh yes please daddy" Crystal moaned, her voice high pitched and erotic. She saw Gigi tense up at the word. Crystal hadn't ever used it before, but she'd be sure to experiment more with it now after seeing the affect it had on her boyfriend.

"God Gigi, you know you being all dominant gets me so fucking hard. You should tell me off again" Crystal whined and began touching herself through her sweatpants. She wasn't wearing underwear and her dick was clearly visible, getting harder by the second. Gigi couldn't hold in the little whine at the sound of her needy boyfriend. She decided not to respond as she didn't trust her voice not to be shaky. Crystal continued to moan and groan as Gigi guessed she was touching herself. She couldn't focus on the dress anymore. She could only think about how Crystal's mouth was probably open and how her eyes were most likely shut as she experienced pure bliss. 

Gigi had turned around before she could even think about doing so, and saw how absolutely perfect her moaning boyfriend looked. Crystal had her eyes shut and her mouth open (like Gigi predicted) and she had a pink tint to her cheeks that made her look so young and innocent. Her words however, we're far from innocent.

"Daddy, come over here and punish me daddy, I've been such a bad girl" Crystal whimpered, now looking into Gigi's eyes. The younger queen hated to admit it, but she couldn't deny Crystal anything when she saw those beautiful eyes. And although her sex drive was not as high as Crystal's, her will power was weak. Very weak. Before she strolled over to the couch, she tried to compose herself first. She knew what Crystal wanted. She needed to be controlled and Gigi was going to give it to the little brat. Crystal began writhing about even more when Gigi sat next to her on the sofa, putting on a show for her daddy. Gigi could see her hand pumping her dick inside the sweatpants. Gigi grabbed Crystal's chin and pulled her up to look at her properly. As they held an intense stare, Gigi reached inside her boyfriend's sweatpants and replaced Crystal's hand with her own. Crystal let out a soft moan at the feeling of Gigi's warm hand surrounding her. She was already so close and didn't know how the hell she was going to last. Especially when it looked like Gigi didn't have any plans on stopping.

"Listen to me you little brat, if you wanna act like a slut, I'm gonna treat you like one. But you'd love that wouldn't you? Daddy treating you like a little whore, it gets you going doesn't it baby?" Gigi's words were getting Crystal closer and closer to the edge.

"Yes daddy, I-I'm close, you have to stop"

"Why should I stop?"

"Because if not I'm gonna come before we even get started!" Crystal cried out, her voice shaky and tiny sighs escaping her lips whenever she paused.

"Who said this is gonna be your only orgasm tonight?" Those words hit Crystal like a truck. A sex truck or something, and she felt a wave of intense pleasure crash over her as she came inside her sweatpants, making a mess absolutely everywhere. Gigi stroked her through the orgasm and then lifted her hand up to admire Crystal's release staining her hand. 

"You've made such a mess, you wouldn't want daddy to get messy now would you?" Gigi asked, a smirk on her face as she brought her hand to Crystal's lips. It wasn't even two seconds before Crystal was sucking Gigi's fingers and licking her hand, tasting herself. Crystal has always been more dirty minded than Gigi, though nobody would expect that.

"Good girl" Gigi whispered, surprised that she was able to still sound dominant, even after she made Crystal come so hard. Gigi was wearing grey sweatpants with no underwear just like Crystal (because when you have sex that many times in a day, underwear just gets in the way). Her dick was so very visible and Crystal's eyes were glued to it.

"Come sit in my lap baby girl" Gigi ordered, watching as Crystal scurried to obey. She was bratty at times, but she could listen well. However before she could lower herself down on Gigi's lap, there was another order.

"Take off all your clothes first baby" Crystal shuddered as the thought of being completely nude when Gigi was still fully dressed. It made her feel small but in such a nice way. She stripped off her top and sweatpants quickly, not bothering to try and look sexy. Gigi thought she always looked sexy anyway, and there was sex to be had. No time to waste.

She carefully dropped down into Gigi's lap and her ass pressed deliciously against her boyfriend's cock. Gigi admired the sight in front of her and took two handfuls of Crystal's ass. She was so fucking stunning and Gigi was going to stare at her until her eyes closed from exhaustion. 

Gigi pulled Crystal down harder against her over and over, grinding her down so that she created the most beautiful friction against her dick. Crystal was moaning like a professional and Gigi was listening intently to her begging.

"D-Daddy, I need you to take me now, I need it please" Her voice was soft and sultry, so inviting.

"You want my dick baby girl?" Gigi asked gently. After she received vigorous nodding from Crystal, she grabbed onto her hips and flipped them over so that Gigi was hovering above Crystal, still on their sofa.

"Then we have to get your pussy ready don't we angel?"

Crystal gasped and shuddered at the feminization. It got her going to think that Gigi was gonna sink right into her. Gigi spit on her fingers and lowered them down to Crystal's opening, pressing one inside. It wasn't really a struggle considering the amount of times they have sex, but Gigi made sure to be careful nonetheless. Crystal on the other hand, had different ideas.

"Ohhh fuck pound my pussy please daddy, more, more please" She whined, making Gigi add another finger and pump them in and out fast. She craved the roughness that Gigi could provide her with. She needed to feel it for a week. 

Right after Gigi had added a third finger, Crystal was begging her to just stop and fuck her. She knew that it was going to burn a little, but she desperately wanted that. So Gigi withdrew her fingers and took off her sweatpants, revealing her hard cock. Crystal's mouth watered at the sight. Gigi lined herself up and watched Crystal's face, making sure she could see her when she pressed inside.

It was glorious to see. Her mouth opened as a broken moan was forced out of her mouth and she threw her head back in ecstasy. Her long curls laid on the sofa below her and she looked like perfection. 

Gigi was going to take her apart.

She started a fast rhythm straight away, slamming her hips into Crystal's thighs on every single thrust. Crystal was in heaven, clawing as Gigi's back as she was fucked thoroughly. It burned but that only made the pleasure more intense. Each thrust took Crystal's breath away and when Gigi started to hit her prostate continuously, her moans started to turn into cries.

"Your pussy feels so fucking tight Crys, you're gonna make daddy come baby" Gigi moaned, letting her voice shake a little. Crystal at this point was fully hard again and ready to explode at any moment. 

"Yes daddy, make me messy daddy!" Crystal exclaimed in between moans. Gigi captured her in a kiss, distracting her for just a moment before she started pumping Crystal's dick at the same speed as her thrusts.

"Come for me angel, come hard for daddy."

As soon as Gigi finished speaking, Crystal was coming all over her own chest and Gigi's hand. Her thighs were trembling and her ass was clenching, making Gigi's pleasure that much more intense. She couldn't hold back anymore. With one final thrust she came inside Crystal's ass and held onto her thighs for dear life. 

Both drag queens were thoroughly worn out. Gigi pulled out of Crystal gently and laid next to her on the sofa. Crystal could feel Gigi's cum leaking out of her, making her moan once more. Gigi's eyes widened at the sound.

"Oh god, you don't want to go again do you?"

Crystal began to laugh as she cuddled into Gigi's side, making Gigi giggle too. Crystal was worn out enough to take a nap on the sofa and allow Gigi to continue her dress.

Except for the fact that Gigi fell asleep right next to her, and the dress would have to wait until later.


End file.
